Saltos en el tiempo
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: "saltar en el tiempo es imposible" eso pensaba ella, hasta que un día evito su muerte segura... y al final lo perdió a él - basada en la película "toki wo kakeru shojo"
1. Chapter 1

¡Lo sé!... y dirán, "¿otra vez tu?" YEAH! Que sí, estoy cargada con todo muhahahaha

Así que, espero y lo disfruten, ¿ya sabían el porqué actualizado tanto?, ¿no? Pues aquí les va el dato

¡YO, LUCERO ALEXIEL, TENGO UN LAP! YEAH!

Y mientras escuchaba la canción de "suerte", de Ximena Sariñana, muy buena canción, os la recomiendo, me inspire a subir este capi, que espero y les guste XDD

Nada de esta historia me pertenece, solo un día vi la película y decidí adaptarla, al igual que pensé en Soul Eater, para utilizar sus personajes

¡Qué os guste~!

* * *

><p><em>Los viajeros en el tiempo, <em>

_Para algunos no existen, _

_Para otros son un mito,_

_Pero para mí, son la realidad…_

_Esta bizarra realidad (XD)_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Saltos en el tiempo!<strong>

**~Capitulo uno~**

El sonar de muchos relojes se hizo presente en mi sistema auditivo, alce la pelota de beisbol, y me detuve antes de aventarla, voltee a varios lados eh hice el ademan de buscar algo

- ¡Maka! – grito el albino frente a mi, baje la mirada y me encontré con su rojiza mirada a lo lejos

- Hey! ¿Qué pasa? – esta vez Black Star fue el que hablo, a mis espaldas, volví a escuchar el sonar constante de los relojes y repetí mi acción, mire a todos lados y nada… no había nada, más que mis amigos a cada extremo de mi

- ¿a qué esperas Maka? – de nuevo Soul me llamo y baje, por segunda vez la mirada, asentí y lance la pelota, en un rápido movimiento Soul la bateo y esta salió dispara al cielo, muestra de que no fue un buen tiro – ¡oh! ¡Mierda!-

- atrápala – grite al azulado y este no tardo en sostenerla con el guante – ayer… mi hermana se comió mi torta de chocolate – dije para iniciar una conversación, les sonreí y estos me miraron

- ¿tu torta de chocolate? Piensas engordar más ese trasero tuyo ¿verdad? – se burlo Soul y lo fulmine con la mirada

- idiota – respondí inflando las mejillas, Black me lanzo la pelota, y olímpicamente falle en atraparla, callo metros detrás de mí, corrí a alcanzarla y esta me dio batalla, a cada momento estaba un poco más lejos

A los pocos segundos ya la tenía en mis manos, me levante y corrí de nuevo a mi puesto

- y yo que amo la torta de chocolate… idiota hermana que tengo – me queje y alce de nuevo el brazo, par alanzarle la pelota a Soul

No tarde en aventarla, y Soul volvió a hacer su bateo, idéntico al anterior, mire la pelota subir y subir al cielo

- lo hice de nuevo… maldita sea – susurro en un deje de enojo dejando arrastrar el bate que sostenía en su mano derecha

_Hermana_

Esta vez la voz de mi hermana menor se unió al sonar constante de los relojes, volví a repetir las acciones pasadas, mire a todos lados, encontrando nada

_¡Hermana!_

- ¿Huh? – mire detenidamente a mi alrededor y la voz de Black me saco de mis pensamientos

- ¡Hey! ¡Maka! ¡Maka! – Black Star repitió mi nombre dos veces, y me gire a verlo con duda, cuando noto que ya lo miraba, alzo una mano hacia arriba - ¡Arriba! ¡La pelota! – alce de a poco el rostro mirando hacia arriba, como el idiota me lo había dicho, contemple un pequeño punto que parecía la pelota al principio, pero al poco tiempo, se me figuro a un despertador, sonando constantemente, una y otra vez

Y después, sentí un dolor horrible en la cabeza

- ¡duele! – grite abriendo de a poco los ojos, y estirando la mano para tomar el aparato infernal, mirando la hora en él…

Abrió los ojos como platos, incorporándome lo más rápido que me era posible

- ¡AAHHH! – sostuve el aparato mirando con incredulidad la hora

- levántate ya – mi hermanita se encontraba a mi costado derecho, tomando plácidamente una taza de café, al tiempo que yo saltaba de la cama y me quitaba más rápido que la velocidad de la luz la ropa de dormir, tomando entre mis manos el uniforme, y poniéndomelo

Era una simple blusa blanca, con un chaleco dorado, a causa de ser verano, y una falda azul marino

Baje lo más rápido que pude las escaleras, ya con la mochila en el hombro y corrí a la cocina, donde Papá desayunaba al tiempo que leía el periódico

Mamá estaba haciendo el desayuno, y mi hermana, Patty me miraba divertida, antes de decir un fuerte "¡Me voy!" y desaparecer por la puerta, las noticias sonaban en la televisión y me acerque a la mesa

- es tarde, es tarde, es tarde, es tarde… - tomo un pan tostado y un vaso de leche, le di un mordisco al pan y tome de un trago la leche, mientras mi padre me veía

- buenos días – dijo con paz y armonía

- ¡es tarde! – grite y Salí de la cocina - ¡Buenos días! – corrí resbalándome de a poco y mi mamá me intercepto antes de llegar a la puerta

- Maka, espera… - la mire trotando y me sonrió – llévale esto a tu tía Marie, cuando vengas de regreso, le dices que abuela Mabaa-sama se las manda – fruncí el ceño y solté un:

- ¿Ahhhh? No quiero llevar eso a la escuela… - me sonrió y tomo mi mano depositando la bolsa de plástico, que contenía manzanas, en mi mano izquierda

- lle-va-ce-lo – me sonrió de nuevo y me empujo a la salida

- vale, vale… - Salí de la casa y corriendo por el pasillo, grite: - ¡nos vemos! – mi madre asintió y se metió de nuevo a la casa, tome mi bicicleta, dejando la bolsa en la canasta de enfrente y saliendo despavorida del lugar

Salude a muchas personas a mi camino, vecinos, conocidos, etc.

Llegue hasta una bajada con particularidad, estaba demasiado inclinada, y pedalee un poco más, dejando que la bici obtuviera un poco mas de velocidad… al poco rato escuche la señal de que el tren estaba a punto de pasar por el lugar, presione el freno fuerte, soltando pequeños gritos de susto, no creía lograrlo

La velocidad disminuyo y estuve a punto de pasar la barrera que detiene a los peatones, y autos, de paso del tren, estuvo cerca

Observe como el tren pasaba frente a mí, aun con el corazón palpitándome a mil por hora, y al final, el tren dejo de pasar, dejándonos seguir nuestro camino, me impulse, saliendo de nuevo a alta velocidad, la máxima de mi bici, e intente a toda costa no llegar tarde

Al poco tiempo, logre divisar a Soul a lo lejos, pedalee más rápido para darle alcance

- ¡Soul! – grite ya estando junto a él, este se quito los audífonos y me sonrío de lado

- Maka, deberías levantarte más temprano, mira qué hora es – fruncí el ceño y lo señale

- mira quién habla flojo – se sonrió eh inflo el pecho, puse los ojos en blanco y luego el miro mi canastilla

- ¿que llevas ahí? – acerco su mano y le di un golpe

- nada que te interese Evans – inflo los mofles y gruño enojado

- vamos Maka-chan, déjame ver~ - sonreí y negué con la cabeza

- nooo~ - llegamos a la escuela y aun seguíamos discutiendo… nunca cambiara

…

La campana sonó y yo me deje caer en mi asiento agotada de correr escaleras arriba

- ¿justo a tiempo de nuevo? – Escuche la voz de Black a mi costado izquierdo – quizás te sentirías mejor si simplemente llegaras atrasada – dijo con libro en mano, llevaba tiempo estudiando, no era la mejor persona para ello, pero hacia el intento de entrar en una facultad, en una secundaria, y yo, simplemente no me decidía por una en especial…

- llegaste temprano Black, veo que cada día eres mas como Kid – Soul señalo al aplicado de la clase, leyendo un libro igual que Black, este cerro el libro con enojo y lo guardo

- veras quien se parece a Kid – saco una revista de anime y comenzó a leerla con mas ánimos que al libro, idiotas, pensé

Rodé los ojos y a los pocos segundos el profesor Stein apareció por las puertas sonriendo como siempre, como un maniático

- estamos de suerte hoy plana – fulmine con la mirada a Soul y este sonrió de lado, colocando su codo en su escritorio y su mejilla en su mano, mirándome retadoramente, hice a un lado el comentario y respondí:

- estoy de suerte hoy… tu no… anciano – Soul frunció el ceño y no dijo nada mas… delicado

"_cuando no estás de suerte, nada va bien" _pensé que eso no se aplicaba a mí, como soy una persona más suertuda que no-suertuda

- bueno clase, adivine porque eh llegado tarde – giro su tornillo y sonrió con malicia, Kim, una chica peli rosa, sentada atrás y a un lado de mi, hablo

- ¿una prueba? – consulto dudosa y Stein sonrió mas

- bien dicho Diehl… hoy hay una prueba sorpresa – alce la mirada de escritorio y todos soltamos un:

- ¡¿EEHHH? –

…

Aun así, soy más suertuda que no-suertuda, de eso estoy seguro, me considero con un alto rango de intuición, mis notas eran buenas, no eran bajas, ni malas, estaba bien con todo, y mucho menos era una persona estúpida, como la que está a mi costado… Black

Los minutos pasaban y el profesor Stein se paseaba por todo el salón, checando que no copiáramos o estuviéramos haciendo las cosas bien

Paso por el lugar de Soul, el cual estaba ya dormido, con la mitad de la prueba calleándose de su escritorio, la alzo notando que estaba contestada y siguió su camino

- quedan cinco minutos – la mayoría se quejo, pero yo no tenía mucho que hacer

Paso por mi lugar y checo mi examen, siguiéndose de largo, pero al poco tiempo volvió, notando mi examen en blanco

- quedan cinco minutos – repitió

Ok, esa era una excepción

…

La clase de tempura llego, y con ello mi mal habito de la cocina, no era la persona más indicada para cocinar, y eso lo tenía claro, aunque claro, Blair-sensei, no lo entendía, así como no entendía su problema casi idéntico a l mío, con la diferencia de que mi comida era el ocasiones comestibles y la de ella nunca será, ha sido ni es comestible

Tomo un pescado frito, el cual resbaló de mis manos

Después tome una lechuga, el cual, extrañamente también resbaló de mis manos

Al poco rato, tome el pescado, que ya no resbaló de mis manos, y lo sumergí en cosa rara, no tengo idea de que era, lo acerque con precaución al aceite hirviendo con el solo propósito de que se friera más, o lo que sea

Pero el universo está en mi contra, haciendo que este se resbalara y me hiciera retroceder chocando con un compañero, y recargando mi mano derecha en una tabla para cortar los vegetales, y que esta también se resbalara y saliera disparada una lechuga hacia el aceite, haciendo que se encendiera la cazuela, y entraran algunos en pánico

La maestra, Blair-sensei, se acerco alarmada, y ordenando a un compañero que encenderá el extintor

Mire la escena atónita

También era una excepción esto

…

Caminaba con Kim en los patios traseros de la escuela, tocaba mi cabello con insistencia, ya que el saltar de aceite hizo que se quemaran algunos de mi flequillo

- ¿estás bien? – pregunto con claro tono de preocupación

- queme un poco mi flequillo… ¿Cómo podría estar bien? – me sonrió, o… ¿se rio de mi? Nah, ella no es así…

La mire contener la risa, o bueno… tal vez si es así

Normalmente soy una persona cuidadosa, refinada y nada violenta, me fijo en lo que ocurre a mí alrededor, nada se me pasa…

No note en qué momento unos chicos, jugando a cargarse y darse vueltas, jugaban cerca de mí, haciendo que uno de ellos saliera disparado hacia mí, en el momento que lo soltaron, y me llevara consigo hasta un árbol y quedara debajo de él

- ¡OYE! – Grite - ¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA IDIOTA! ¿ME OYES? ¡QUITATE!

…

Mire a Black jugar con el bate, estaba sentada enfrente de él, cantaba una cancioncita extraña, solo me dedique a verlo, y junto a mi estaba Soul, con una pelota de basquetbol en sus manos

- cha~ cha~ chacha~ cha~ cha~ chacha~ ch… - la frase quedo inconclusa en el momento en que Soul le lanzo la pelota y cayó en su costado izquierdo, haciendo que soltara el bate con el que jugaba moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, y de un lado a otro

Sin más, los dos nos soltamos a reírnos de él, era tan gracioso, verlo tirado en el suelo, quejándose del dolor, y maldiciendo a Soul

- mierda… te matare Evans – lo miro y Soul salió corriendo, aun riendo, y yo me quede mirándolos, y aun descostillándome de la risa

Después de un rato note como un grupo de chicas miraba a mi dirección y a la vez, miraban al par de amigos que tengo, mas fijamente a Black, una era peli negra, alta y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, otra era de cabello castaño oscuro, de ojos negros y fieros, como los de un garo, al asecho, era más baja de la anterior, eso sí, y la ultima, era alta también, y de cabellos rubís oscuros, casi un castaño claro, y de ojos azules, con la expresión seria, como la de la castaña…. Ya que la peli negra miraba al peli azul sonroja y tímida, me sonreí

…

Mire el papel que Stein me había dado nada más entrar del descanso, era mi examen

Lo miraba con decepción… sí que hoy no es mi día…

En la hoja estaba escrito un: _"esfuérzate, si no haces… te disecciono" _y un cero junto

- Maka – Kim se me acerco, haciendo que doblara el examen en varias parte, no quería que vieran mi humillante cero

- ¿qué? – le sonreí y la mire ya cerca de mi

- ¿ya has decidido a que facultad entrar? ¿A ciencias y humanidad, quizá? –

- aun no ¿y tú? –

- no, aun no – me gire a ver la pila enorme de hojas que estaban en el escritorio, pensado en la pegunta

- eso no es bueno –

Kim me imito, mirando con detenimiento las hojas

- supongo que no podemos decidirnos aun que nos interesa – asentí en silencio

- no se que lo que me depare en un futuro… espero cosas buenas – me sonreí y al poco rato escuche la voz de Soul por la ventana

- ¡oye! ¡Maka! – Gire el rostro a la ventana, dejando la escoba que descansaba en mis manos recargada en la mesa, caminando hacia la ventana para verlos - ¿Cuánto te tardaras más? ¡Apúrate plana! – fruncí el ceño

- idiota, ¿Por qué no me ayudas tu? ¿Eh? – me asome y los vi parados debajo de la ventana, detrás de mi estaba Kim, Soul estaba ya montado en su bici y Black sostenía el bate

- sí, claro – pedaleo un poco y giro alrededor del peli azul, los mire aburrida, sentada en un escritorio que estaba cerca

- apúrate – dijo Black – no hagas esperar a tu Dios – se giro y caminaron a la salida de la escuela, solté un monosílabo dando a entender que si, y Kim se paro junto a mi

- me pregunto – la mire - ¿a que se ira Soul-kun? – sonreí y volví a dirigir mi mirada a la ventana

- tal vez a ciencias, o a música, recuerda que viene de una familia de músicos, y que no es del país, aparte de que no sabe leer el kanji –

- sí, es increíble para el piano… una vez lo escuche en el salón de música – se sonrió, como si ese recuerdo fuera muy preciado para ella

- sí, es genial con ese instrumento – me detuve a pensar en la conversación y la mire - ¡espera! ¿Por qué hablamos de Soul? –

- oigan, los cuestionarios están aun aquí, ¿a quién le toca el turno de hoy? – me gire con miedo y mire a nuestro representante de grupo, Ox Ford, que nos miraba ceñudo

- ¿me pregunto a quien? – me encogí de hombros y Kim me dio un zape

- te toca a ti – se sonrió y siguió haciendo sus deberes, al tiempo que yo suspiraba

...

Subía las escaleras con mucho trabajo, pues quien no, si llevaba muchas hojas, que estaban desde donde podía unir mis manos, hasta mi barbilla, y eso era un gran logro

Llegue al poco rato al salón de química, abriendo con el pie derecho y entrando después, deje los libros con cuidado en el escritorio, encima de otro mas que ahí estaban

Logre escuchar que en el salón de música tocaban una melodía de piano

- listo – me dije a mi misma, al tiempo que levantaba la mirada y me encontraba con algo escrito en el pizarrón, en ingles… extraño

Citaba esto: _time waits for no one _

Debajo de eso estaba escrito en japonés, dejándome entender lo escrito el ello

Lo que traducido vendría siendo lo siguiente.

- el tiempo no espera a na… - el ruido de algo cayéndose dentro del laboratorio de química me distrajo, haciéndome mirar por auto reflejo hacia la puerta del mismo

Camine con pasos lentos hacia el lugar, sin quitar la mirada del picaporte, me acerque cada vez más, y abrí con cautela la puerta, escuchando como si estuvieran haciendo un experimento, moviendo los instrumentos de un lugar a otro, supuse

Al terminar de abrir la puerta me encontré con el salón vacio

- ¿Huh? – me asome mas, y no había nada - ¿Huh? – Entre al completo al lugar, mirando a todos lados, sin encontrarme nada de nada, ni a nadie – creí pensar que había alguien - susurre

Camine hacia la otra puerta, la que daba al pasillo, para salir de allí e irme ya con Soul y Black, tome la puerta, la cual no tenia picaporte, era corrediza

La jale y no respondió, solo se quedo atorada, muestra clara de que estaba cerrada, volví a jalarla, y de nuevo no respondió, la solté

- cerrada – dije, y de repente una cosita parecida a una canica salió del espacio que había entre las dos mesas, la contemple, esta parpadeaba y rebotaba a causa de su impacto en el suelo, dejo de moverse y me acerque a ella

Me agache para tomarla pero el movimiento de alguien al otro lado de la mesa me distrajo, asustándome por su aparición repentina y haciéndome resbalar, cayendo mi codo con la "canica" en el suelo… y luego algo realmente loco me sucedió

**Fin del capítulo uno**

**~continué~**

¿Les gusto? En lo personal a mi sí, me encanto, de hecho, para quien haya visto ya la película, no hay mucha diferencia a esta adaptación, solo cambien algunos diálogos, y algunas personalidades, aunque no creo hacerlo muy a menudo, ya que la película me gusto tal y como es para adaptarla a los personajes de Soul Eater

Y bueno, espero reviews vale… sin mas

Nos leemos~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Holis~…

Después de subir el primer capi me quede muy picada con actualizar, solo es de adaptar la peli, así que me adelante a hacerlo lo antes posible, tengo varios trabajos pendientes en mis cursos de verano, y solo tendré una semana de descanso, ya que dentro de dos semanas entro a un curso de fothoshop, a que es genial :)… en fin, os dejo el capi ya y no os entretengo mas con mis penas (?)

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><em>Los viajeros en el tiempo, <em>

_Para algunos no existen, _

_Para otros son un mito,_

_Pero para mí, son la realidad…_

_Esta bizarra realidad (XD)_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Saltos en el tiempo!<strong>

**~Capitulo dos~**

_Me agache para tomarla pero el movimiento de alguien al otro lado de la mesa me distrajo, asustándome por su aparición repentina y haciéndome resbalar, cayendo mi codo con la "canica" en el suelo… y luego algo realmente loco me sucedió_

Las libretas que aun llevaba en las manos salieron volando hacia arriba, y yo rebote en el suelo por el impacto al caer… pero posteriormente un sensación extraña me abrumo, como si estuviera volando, cayendo hacia arriba, ¿se puede?, realmente lo ignoro, pero eso mismo parecía, para sentir después que nadas, y eso mismo parecía que hacía, con un montón de ballenas a mi alrededor, eso era una alucinación, ¿verdad?

Después de eso me vi volando de nuevo, entre una manada de caballos salvajes, pasando a través de ellos, y después la imagen se volteo, encontrándome de nuevo, pasando entre una multitud de gente que parecía en huelga, o algo similar, gritando y corriendo alrededor de una fogata enorme

Para posteriormente verme a mí en la fogata, dentro de ella, sin sentir dolor claro, pero si algo extraño en mi interior, después vi un montón de cosas parecidas a las actuales, como las tarjetas esas que los celulares tienen, llamadas tarjetas lógica, que los hace funcionar…

Un montón de cables y al final me vi detenida en un espacio que parecía como todo panorama claro y con vida, un cielo resplandeciente de azul y un césped demasiado vivo, verde en totalidad, un sol brilloso, me sentí caer al suelo, sin pensar que me llevaría un gran golpe, cayendo en el suelo del laboratorio de química, y con las libretas en mi cara

- ah… - me queje un poco y no me levante hasta después de unos minutos mas… ¿que fue todo aquello?

…

Las estruendosas risas de mis amigos me sacaron de mis cabales, caminábamos hacia el campo de entrenamiento de beisbol, Soul y Black no dejaban de reírse de lo que les acaba de contar, de lo que me ocurrió en el laboratorio de química

Caminaba al frente de los dos, al tiempo que ellos se descostillaban de la risa, los mire de reojo, al parecer no se dejarían de reír en un buen rato

- que idiota eres… ¡por Dios! Mi estomago me duele de la risa – soltó otra sonora carcajada, y Black también hablo

- ¡por mi! Estabas drogada ¿verdad? – me miro de sozlado y yo gruñí enojada

- es suficiente… creo han reído demasiado – me quejo

- pero como no reír – dijeron al unisonó y me gire con libro en mano para darles un Maka-chop, coas que no pudieron evitar y lo "disfrutaron" de maravilla

- para mí no lo fue – volví a quejarme

- deberías hacerte un tomografía Maka – dijo entre carcajadas Black… ¿de cuando acá el conoce las tomografías? Bah, da igual

- no la necesito imbécil – grite ya enojada

- aunque… las cosas no se pueden caer por si solas – dijo Soul ya casi repuesto de la risa que le hice pasar, que buen rato se llevo, jumhp

- no se cayó sola, había alguien en el lugar – dije volteándome y encarándolos

- ¿alguien? – pregunto Black deteniéndose

- ¿Quién? – esta vez el que hablo fue Soul, deteniéndose por igual

- ¿tu? – mire fijamente a Black, el cual se sonrió y se puso en su pose de Dios

- tu Dios no lo ah hecho… aunque lo desearas, no fui yo – se hecho a reír y lo ignore

- ¿tu? – mire esta vez a Soul, el cual se señalo y me sonrió

- ¿Por qué yo te tiraría y me reiría de ti inconteniblemente? – me resigne

- ¿entonces quien? – me pregunte en voz alta

…

Estábamos en el campo de beisbol, nos pasábamos la pelota formando un triangulo

- tío, hace calor – se quejo Soul

- viejo, ya van a ser las vacaciones de verano… - la oración de Black Star se quedo incompleta, le mande la pelota y la recibió como si nada, tal vez ya diría nada - … hay que ir a algún lugar – o tal vez si

- sí, sí, los tres deberíamos de ir a algún lugar divertido – concorde con el loco que tengo por amigo

- ¿Cómo a donde? – Black le mando la pelota a Soul y este no me quitaba la mirada…

- ¿a un juego nocturno? – dijo el albino preparándose para mandarme la pelota

- moo~ Soul, fuimos el mes pasado, ¿acaso solo piensas en beisbol?, baka – refunfuñe enojada recibiendo la pelota

- quizá – susurro, cosa que apenas logre escuchar – bien… ¿entonces donde? – consulto quitándome la mirada y viendo a Black

- la playa – respondí

- Nah, yo no iría, es mucho calor para mí – desganado como siempre respondió, tonto

- entonces a los fuegos artificiales… ¡en yukatas! – dije alegre mirándolos a los dos

- yo no tengo – dijo Soul

- tu Dios no tiene – concordó Black, malditos

- entonces donde quieren ir ¿eh? – pregunto, mirando fijamente a Black

- mmmm… ¡A DONDE LA GENTE ME ADORE MORTAL! – aventó la peloto y se hecho a reír como loco, miramos los tres la pelota subir y subir al cielo

- ne~ Soul –

- ¿qué? –

- ¿A dónde quieres ir tu? –

- ¿yo?... yo… - la pelota caía y Soul intento atraparla

Me eche a reír al verlo con que la atrapaba… la pelota cayo justo en su cara, dándole un golpe muy feo justo en la nariz

Idiota

…

Tome mis cosas y mi bicicleta, quitándole en seguro para poder moverla, y subiéndome a ella

- plana – la venita de mi frente se sobresalto, estúpido Black Star

- ¿qué? – lo mire ceñuda

- ¿te vas ya a casa? – me miro sonriente, como amaba hacerme enojar, él y el idiota de Soul

- no, mi madre me pidió que le entregara algo a mi tía Marie – subí mi pie derecho en el pedal y comencé a avanzar lentamente, aun teniendo el pie izquierdo en el suelo

- ¿eh? – Soul, que anteriormente se estaba lavando la cara en los lavabos del campo, se levanto y se giro para verme – no seas así Maka-chan… no me dejes con este tipo solo – señalo a Black y este frunció el ceño

- avance al completo, dejándolo en el campo eh hice una seña con la mano

-¡nos vemos mañana chicos! – grito desapareciendo de su vista, logre figurar como Black le reclamaba por sus palabras

_Par de idiotas que tengo por amigos_ – pensé sonriente

…

Logre divisar a una mujer de cabellos negros y cortos, con gafas cuadras a lo lejos, caminando con una niña pequeña de cabellos vinos y un sombrero de ¿sapo?, bah, lo que sea, y unas bolsas de mandado

A lo lejos logre escuchar lo que se decían la una a la otra

− vamos ya Ángela – dijo la mujer al ver que se soltaba de su mano y se paraba justo fuera de la cara, mirando hacia tras, donde en lo alto se alzaba una torre que al determinada hora indicaba con el sonido de unos enanos de figura la hora

− Oka-san, son los enanos, enanos~ − canturreo alegre y su madre soltó una maldición por lo bajo

− vamos Angy, tu madre, Mifune nos espera – camino a ella y justo en ese momento pase por en medio de las dos, haciendo que la mujer se enojara y saltara del susto, gritándome un poco − ¡HEY! ¿ESTAS CIEGA? – no tuve otra más que disculparme

− ¡lo siento! – gire volteando levemente y siguiendo a un lado de la acera, era de bajada, la misma de en la mañana y el tren, por la hora, estaba a punto de pasar

Escuche el ruido de aviso, colocándome en la bicicleta para frenar

La verdad, si hoy hubiera sido un día normal, todo, en todo momento no hubiera habido problemas

Presioné el freno, obteniendo como respuesta nada, no tenia frenos, me alarme, si no frenaba… moriría en ese lugar

Presioné el freno de nuevo, para ver si me había equivocado, recibiendo la misma respuesta… nada

La bici fue cada vez más rápido, mas y mas rápido, intente evitar mi horrible final, en un vano intento de frenar con los pies, claro está que si no tuviera la velocidad que tenia no hubiera perdido mi zapato, ya que so paso, baje el pie, y mi zapato salió volando

El tren se acercaba y yo por igual, la gente me miro con asombro, sorpresa, horror, y muchos ms sentimientos mezclados

Iba a morir

Al final choque contra el poste que evitaba que la gente pasara mas allá de saber que el tren venia, levantándome por la velocidad, y elevándome más de un metro en alto, saltando la valla y llegando hasta donde el tren pasaría, no faltaba mucho para que eso pasara

Voy a morir, la verdad, es algo loco, fuera de mis planes para él día

Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría levantado temprano, no me habría quedado dormida, y no hubiera llegado tarde, habría hecho un mejor trabajo en mi clase de tempura, no habría quemado nada y todo estaría bien el esa sala, habría evitado que niños estúpidos me aventaran y me arrojaran, cayendo uno sobre de mi, evitándome ese dolor, hoy, supuestamente era mi día de suerte

Los trenes se acercaron mas, los escuche, y luego todo fue silencio, como si el tiempo se parece…

…

Escuche el ruido de un metal al caer, tenía los ojos cerrados y me dolían las rodillas

− ¡HEY! ¿ESTAS CIEGA? – escuche la voz de la mujer que había visto con la niña, se asuste y levante la mirada, encontrándomela debajo de mi bicicleta y con la pequeña junto a ella, mirándome las dos – ¡discúlpate! ¡Discúlpate en este preciso momento! – aventó mi bicicleta, y con lo delgada que es, es fuerte

Me agache hasta hacer una reverencia mayor

− perdóneme por favor, no era mi intención lastimarla – la escuche refunfuñar y luego irse tomando a su hija, y las cosas que tiro al chocar yo con ella

− espera mamá, los enanos, los enanos – levante la vista ¿los enanos?, miro las figuras con asombro, e tren aun no pasaba… entonces…

¿Fue un sueño? ¿Mi imaginación? ¿Alucine?

− ¿pero como…? – el ruido del tren se hizo presente en mi sistema auditivo − ¡¿Cómo? –

…

Llegue al museo donde trabaja mi tía, ansiosa por verla y contarle lo que me había sucedido, la espera paciente, preguntando por ella con anterioridad, la habían llamado a llamar para que fuera por mi

Camine de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, esta asustada, asombrada, nerviosa…

− no seas impaciente – me dijo en policía de guardia, Justin, según sabia era su nombre, lo mire de reojo, como siempre con sus audífonos

Al poco rato escuche la voz de mi tía

−Maka – dijo y me gire para verla, corrí a su encuentro parándome enfrente de ella ansiosa, pero muy asustada

− ¡TIA! – jadee por un poco de aire – tía Marie, ¿estoy viva cierto? ¿Estoy viva?, no me veo rara en alguna parte ¿o sí? – me miro de hito a hito, con una mano en su barbilla y al poco rato estiro su mano hasta tocar mi flequillo

− Tu flequillo se ve extraño – sonrió y la mire atónita

…

Después de contarle lo sucedido a tía Marie ella comió dos manzanas en mi relato e iba por la tercera

− eso fue un salto en el tiempo Maka-chan – me sonrió y mordió la manzana, estaba sentada en su silla de escritorio, mientras yo estaba en el sillón que tenía en su oficina con las piernas dobladas y mi barbilla en las rodillas

− ¡¿un salto en el tiempo? – pregunte exaltada

− ¿estuviste a punto de morir a "manos" de un tren? – Asentí – y al chocar con la valla saltaste con la bicicleta ¿cierto? – Volví a asentir – pero sin darte cuenta volviste a unos momentos antes ¿o no? –

− ¡SI! –

− Ese es un salto en el tiempo – baje los pies de sillón y la mire con tomando la taza de té que me había invitado – el tiempo no se puede regresar Maka-chan – la mire un tanto sorprendida – no puedes revertir el flujo del tiempo – asentí – lo que nos lleva a que tu pudiste volver en el tiempo, o sea, que viajaste en el tiempo, volviendo al pasado – mordió de nuevo a su manzana, al parecer tía Marie le gustan las manzanas

− no es raro, algunas chicas lo hacen a tu edad – me lo pensé

− eso no puede ser posible tía Marie – ella sonrió y comenzó a mover en su silla de un lado a otro

− yo pase por eso, a mi me sucedió –

− ¡¿de verdad? –

− si – me guiño en ojo izquierdo – mira, había veces que me levantaba por las mañanas en los días cuando no había clase y pensaba "hoy será un día aburrido, quiero que sea ya de noche" y como por arte de magia, ya era de noche, ¿A dónde se fue mi día? – la mire enojada, eso no era saltar en el tiempo, eso es mentira

− tía Marie – asintió, señal de ponerme atención, me levante y deje el té en la mesa − ¡ESTOY SIENDO SERIA EN ESTO, NO ME TOMES EL PELO! – tomo de nuevo el té y lo trague de un solo sorbo, no estaba ahora juegos ahora

− deberías estar feliz de estar viva Maka-chan – ahora – aplaudió – sonríe como si estuvieras de verdad feliz – ok, forcé la sonrisa que le hice a tía Marie, no me encontraba feliz, bueno, si lo estaba, pero me encontraba dudosa, pensativa, nerviosa, asustada, no sabía como había hecho para vivir, y dudaba de creerle a tía Marie

…

Volví a casa, estaba en la bañera, tomando un baño, recordando lo que tía Marie me había dicho antes de irme

"_enséñame como lo hiciste Maka-chan" _

"_como si supiera"_

"_supongo… que si descubres el cómo lo hiciste, puede hacerlo de nuevo"_

"_ya te lo dije tía Marie, no sé como"_

Lo recordaba, choque contra la valla, el tren me arroyo, yo morí… ¡MORI!

Salí de la bañera y me dirigí a mi pieza, vistiéndome, aun me retumbaban en la cabeza las palabras de tía Marie

"_pero saltaste ¿no?"_

Estaba cansada y demasiado distraída, me encontraba en mi cama, mi madre y Patty estaban abajo, seguro haciendo la comida, mientras yo, intentaba descifrar eso que mi tía me había dicho

Me levante y me subí en la cama, saltando un poco… seguro este era el truco

Me prepare para saltar de la cama, y caí en la silla de escritorio por error, provocando que un fuerte sonido se escuchara, seguro llama la atención de mamá y Patty

Se sobe la cabeza, aun en el suelo, eso dolió

Me fije en el reloj, era la misma hora, no paso nada

Escuche los pasos de mi hermana en el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras, me subí en el escritorio, seguro de una altura mayor funcionaba

La puerta se abrió y Patty me vio, alarmada se acerco para alejarme de la ventada

− ¡HERMANA NO LO HAGAS! – grito tirándome hacia atrás − ¿es por la torta de chocolate? Lo siento, lo siento, no quería comerlo, te comprare otro, y una jirafa − me tomo de las manos y luego me abrazo fuerte – lo siento de verdad hermana – la separe de mí y me levante, haciendo que ella se pegara a mis piernas – Maka… ¡no mueras! – grito

− Patty… su-suéltame, no moriré – se levanto cuando salimos de la habitación, y me tomo de la playera

− ¿A dónde vas? –

− A la tienda –

− ¿quieres torta de chocolate? Yo iré, yo la compro –

− No gracias Patty, ahora déjame ir – jale mi playera y bajé las escaleras, Saliendo de la casa, mire hacia atrás y Patty desde el segundo piso se despedía de mi, alce la mano eh hice lo mismo

…

Llegue al parque, donde había un lago y me senté en el césped, a pensar, en muchas cosas, en los saltos en el tiempo, en lo que dijo tía Marie, en mi "no" muerte, y en mi "si" muerte

Escuche voces más debajo de donde estaba sentada, un grupo de niños estaba jugando a lanzar piedras

− Rayos – dijo uno – no puedo hacerlo como Thunder – refunfuño y miro con admiración a un niño moreno y de cabello rubio y gorra amarilla, lanzo una piedra, la cual llego lejos

−vamos Fire – otro del grupo empujo a otro chico, idéntico al tal Thunder, solo que con gorra anaranjada – demuestra que tú puedes más que tu hermano – asintió y lanzo una piedra aun más lejos que la del otro chico

Enserio, por más que lo piense, es imposible viajar en el tiempo, dar saltos en él, no se puede, de ningún modo es posibles, yo nunca podría hace algo como eso

Me levante de mi lugar improvisado, sacudiéndome todo rastro de basura o tierra que se quedara en mis pantalones y comencé a caminar, alejándome de allí

Los corredores paseaban distraídos y yo los pase de largo

Hubo un momento en que deje de ver el lago y solo veía el pasto y algunos trotantes de la zona

Me gire y comencé a correr de regreso

Saltar podría ser el truco

Corrí y corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas dando saltos grandes cuando podía, me vi en el momento que podía dar el salto mayor

Al llegar al lago

Al mismo tiempo que salte, escuche de nuevo los relojes, y el niño de gorra amarilla lanzo otra piedra− Aquí… − me impulse, saliendo disparada al aire, dando el salto más grande de mi vida − ¡voy! – sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas en el momento en que me vi en el aire y los relojes pararon, deteniendo todo

Viéndome yo en un lugar totalmente desconocido para mi, un poco parecido al penúltimo que vi en el momento que me caí en el salón de química

Estaba lleno de muchos relojes extraños, al igual que de engranes gigantes y una palanca que cada tiempo subía y baja, haciendo un sonido a su ritmo

Y muchas tiras negras, llenas de números, corriendo sin parar

Como un montón de relojes juntos, y luego sentí como si me jalaran y saliera del lugar

Al poco tiempo, sentí el dolor de caer de espaldas rompiendo una pared corrediza de quien sabe dónde, y chocando con un mueble con mi cabeza− auch… ¡duele! – me sostuve la cabeza, intentando apaciguar el dolor, al poco rato me levante, dándome cuenta que estaba en mi casa – de vuelta en casa ¿eh? – la inspeccione, al parecer era de día, camine hasta el refrigerador y lo abrí, mirándolo por todos lados

Encontrándome con mi torta de chocolate− mi torta esta aquí… entonces significa… − estire la mano, y metí un dedo dentro, llevándomelo a la boca y chupándolo, degustando de él, una sonrisa se formo en mis labios

Encendí la televisión y le puse en las noticias

− _Hola queridos televidentes, hoy, martes 12 de julio _– comenzó a hablar la conductora del programa, me quede con él ojo cuadrado

¿Martes? ¿Hoy?... era miércoles 13 de julio… entonces…

¡VOLVI EN EL TIEMPO!

Partí un pedazo de mi torta de chocolate, comiéndola y escuchando después como la puerta de entrada se abría, anunciándome que mi familia ya había llegado

− ¿no hay torta? – la voz de mi madre se hizo presente

− ¿puede comerlo? – y luego la voz de Patty…_Con que ella fue… maldita_ – pensé

− ¿no es de Makita-chan? – como odio ese apodo de papá

− Tal vez coma algo con Black Star y Soul-kun – de nuevo la voz de mi madre, me asome ligeramente, viendo a Patty parada enfrente de mis padre

− ¿si puedo? – mi madre asintió, _con que ella le dio mi torta_ − ¡SI! –Salí de mi escondite y sostuve fuerte el plato con una rebana de mi torta de chocolate

− ¡no! ¡No puedes! ¡Es mío! – grite revelando mi aparición, pero al poco rato sentí de nuevo como algo me jalaba y la imagen de mi hermana con mis padres desaparecía, escuchando a lo lejos la pregunta de mi madre, si estaba o no en la casa, y de nuevo la imagen de mi cayendo al lago se hizo presente, con otro dolor físico de por medio

− ¡AHHHHHH! – caí mojándome toda y cayendo de buces, alce la cabeza y le sobe el trasero – eso dolió… − me queje− ¿la torta? ¿Dónde está? – me inspecciones, no tenía nada

− ¿viste eso? – la voz de uno de los niños que había visto con anterioridad se hizo presente en mi sistema auditivo

− Sí, si lo vi −

− ¿que cosa? − los voltee a ver

− Esa chica recién hizo un salto increíble – me señalo y otro concordó con él

− sí, es verdad –

− Y desapareció por un momento − ¿enserio?

− ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? – decidí ignorarlos, solo hacían una discusión sin sentido para mí

− ¿yo… será posible… que yo… di un salto en el tiempo? − me pregunte incrédula

…

Volví a sentir el dolor de chocar con el mueble, esta vez con mi cabeza, y un objeto cayendo en ella, definitivamente, ese objeto duele más que el mueble

Me levante y desesperada corrí y tome un trozo de mi torta, caminando por toda la casa y comiéndola

− Esto… esto… − trague el pedazo de pastel que me había comido – no es un sueño… puedo saltar en el tiempo… − me detuve a recapacitar mis palabras − ¡yo puedo! –

**Fin del capítulo dos**

**~continué~**

Ok~… me tarde mucho en hacer esto, y la verdad para que mentir, no tengo las actualizaciones de mis demás fics, solo una fracción de cada una jaja, seguro actualizo unos dos esta noche y me largo a dormir

Tengo frio en mis pies y es porque no tengo calcetines muahahahahaha

¿Lo han notado? Hay mucho OoC, jejeje, no es mi intención, la verdad me quiero apegar a esta peli, solo cambiare el final, ya que me eh leído la historia original

¿Que como lo eh hecho?, pues, con los ojos, no es obvio, jaja, broma~

No, me encontré con el manga, si, es una manga de solo un tomo, un capitulo y ya, y la peli le cambia el final, por mucho, pero me apego a la peli, porque en el desarrollo lo hace más largo, y el manga no, es corto

Así que sin más habladuría, le agradezco a esa tres personitas que me comentaron: **yuki-chan22, Patri-chan, Gaxi**

Os agradezco mucho a las(os) tres…

Ahora, me voy a actualizar, ya que desde la próxima semana empiezo clases de verano para aprender a utilizar fothoshop, ¡wiii! Que divertido

Creo que se me hará un poquitín difícil actualizar… pero que va

Si puede anteriormente actualizar mientras estaba en exámenes, ¿Cómo no podre ahora? Jajaja

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

¡GUMENE! XO… por actualizar hasta hoy…

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, me paso a darles una actualización mas… no se que mas decir, solo que disfruten de esto, tanto como yop!

Algo, mas aclaro dudas y todo okis~

_**yuki-chan22**__**: **_bueno, la encontré por ahí, le das en el buscador manga de toki wo kakeru soujo y listo, te aparece okis… y lo de la tía, lo sabrás al final :D

Unas cosas más, para evitar confusiones:

_& _— para repetición y/o, saltos en el tiempo del personaje

… — para separación de escena, o lugar, como de casa, a escuela, o invertido

Es todo…

¡DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

><p><em>Los viajeros en el tiempo, <em>

_Para algunos no existen, _

_Para otros son un mito,_

_Pero para mí, son la realidad…_

_Esta bizarra realidad (XD)_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Saltos en el tiempo!<strong>

**~Capitulo tres~**

El día se antojaba soleado, eran como las 6:30 de la mañana, baje alegre las escaleras y grite fuerte y cloro lo siguiente:

— ¡me voy! — mi madre me respondió un _cuídate_ y Salí de la casa, mi hermana acaba de levantarse y papa leía el periódico en pijama

Me levante temprano a causa de que volví en el tiempo, debía hacer algunos cambios en mi día de "mala suerte"

Aunque no fue tan mala, en ese día, obtuve el poder de saltar en el tiempo

Camine felizmente, un cambio, fue el no llevar mi bicicleta a la escuela, así no me pasaría lo mismo que antes, sonreía feliz, hoy si que era un día NICE

Comencé a correr sonriente, vi un grupo de chicas que se dirigían a su escuela

— ¡Buenos días! — grite y todos se detuvieron a mirarme, camine un poco mas y adelante había un grupo de chicos en sus bicicletas — ¡Buenos días~! — Cante y voltearon a verme raro, mas adelante estaba un grupo de personas, seguro iban al trabajo — ¡muy buenos días! — hicieron lo mismo que los grupos anteriores de personas, lo diferente fue que una señora, me respondió en saludo ceñuda

— Buenas — llegue a la escuela y todos entraba sin prisa

— ¡Buenos días! — grite esta vez mas fuerte y la mayoría me miraron de forma extraña

Seguro Soul llegaba tarde y se extrañaría de igual manera, sonreí

— ¿justo a tiempo de nuevo? —Escuche la voz de Black, como en la vez pasada, estaba leyendo un libro — quizás te sentirías mejor si simplemente llegaras tarde — dijo y cambio de página

— llegaste temprano Black, veo que cada día eres mas com... —

— deja de hablar Soul, y asegúrate de levantarte más temprano — lo mire de sozlado, con un libro en las manos, donde venían las respuesta de la pruebe que reprobé el día de "mala suerte", me miraron sorprendidos ambos

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué rayos llegaste temprano? — sonreí y al poco tiempo comenzó la prueba

Tenía todas las respuestas, y no había nada de qué dudar, deje el lápiz en la mesa y se estire un poco, haba terminado exitosamente la prueba, y era la primera en hacerlo

— Termine… — solté un bostezo y todos me miraron extrañados

…

De nueva cuenta la clase de tempura seguía del examen, mire sonriente a Ox Ford, compañero de mesa conmigo y equipo, le sonreí

— Ox-kun… ¿cambiamos de grupos? — a grupos me refiero a, quehaceres por hacer como integrante del equipo, a él le tocaba partir la lechuga y a mi freír…

— Claro Maka-sempai — le sonrió a Kim y ella lo ignoro, al poco rato a Ox le paso lo mismo que a mí antes, o el día original, que va, es lo mismo

Como sabía lo que ocurriría, me cubrí con la tapa de una hoya que estaba cerca, y Blair-sensei entro

— Tranquilos chicos, no entren en pánico, Ox-kun, el extintor — le ordeno y este tomo el enorme extintor rojo, equivocándose y encendiendo lo en dirección contraria, echándole el humo a varios chicos detrás de él, según sabia era el grupo de Akane-kun, estos lo empezaron a insultar y realmente no supe cómo actuar ante esto…

Eso no ocurrió la vez pasada

…

Al poco rato me encontraba caminado con Kim por el patio, donde los chicos idiotas me tiraron, sonreía, sabia como evitar eso

— Oye… acerca de Soul-kun… — me sonríe ignorándola

— no tengo tiempo para eso ahora Kim — me detuve y al poco tiempo los chicos aventaron a otro, me doble hacia atrás, formando un puente con mi cuerpo, y todo me miraron asombrados

— ¿Es-estas bien? — pregunto Kim

— Mejor que nunca — me levante y seguí caminando — mejor que nunca — repetí

…

Mire mi examen de en la mañana, un diez perfecto, no se esperaba menos de mi

Kim llego y se paro junto a mí

— Maka — doble el examen sonriente — ¿ya has decidido a que facultad entrar? ¿A ciencias y humanidad, quizá? —

— Quizá yo debería intentar en el extranjero — mire el pizarrón y ella puso cara de "estás loca ¿verdad?"

— ¿eh? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —

— si, como un intercambio estudiantil ¿no te parece? — la mire

—pero Maka… ¡fallaste ingles nivel tres! — alce una mano y le di unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro

— pero vamos… ¡el tiempo no espera a nadie! — me miro extrañamente extraño y yo ignore eso, si tenía este poder, podía hacer lo que quisiera, si me equivocaba, simplemente volvía, y todo perfecto…

_Para mí_

— ¡Hey! ¡Maka! — el grito de Soul hizo que me alejara de la peli rosa y fuera a la ventana

— ¡esa soy YO! — grite

…

Escogí la canción que quería y tome el micrófono

— una soda de melón para chica, una soda de cola para el raro y una soda de cola para tu Dios simple mortal, kiahahahahahahaha — Black hablaba por teléfono con la recepcionista, para que nos trajera bebidas y reía como un maniaco, me levante y tome el micrófono

— Repite porque mierda venimos a un karaoke en lugar de ir a jugar beisbol — dijo Soul mirando desde su lugar, sentado con desgano a sus anchas

Le avente con el pie la lista de canciones y sonreí

— Podemos hacer eso después de cantar y cantar y cantar — la habitación se oscureció, dándome la señal de que podía comenzar a catar en cuanto la letra iniciara

— pues me rehusó a hacer muchas cosas en un mismo día — se cruzo de brazos y dejo la lista de canciones a su lado mirándome ceñudo

La voz de Soul cantando se escuchaba en toda la habitación

— _Jikan wa dare o matte, Jikan wa dare no o machimasu_ — escuche como el sonido del teléfono de la recepción nos llamaba, Black lo tomo

—_Su tiempo acaba en cinco minutos _— Black sonrió

— entonces tu Dios se ira muhahahaha — le mire un poco desilusionada

— ¿se acabo el tiempo? —

— una soda de melón para chica, una soda de cola para el raro y una soda de cola para tu Dios simple mortal, kiahahahahahahaha —

— Repite porque mierda venimos a un karaoke en lugar de ir a jugar beisbol — escuche las voces de mis amigos y al poco tiempo entre por la puerta rodando, a causa de haber dado un salto en el tiempo, choque contra unas cajas y los dos me miraron extrañados

Solté un gemido de dolor, creo que lo único malo de esto es de que duele la caída

— ¿que estas haciendo Maka? — me levante y le sonreí a Soul

— Nada —camine a mi lugar y me rasque la nuca

— Creo que me resbale, o tropecé jeje — me reí torpemente y Soul se levanto

— ¿Cómo que caíste? ¿ y que no estabas sentado junto a mi hace unos segundos? — señalo mi lugar y le reste importación moviendo las manos, tome el micrófono y le grite haciendo que cayera de nuevo al sofá del lugar

— a quien le importa eso ¡cantemos Soul-kun! — me sonrió aun un poco aturdido por mi grito

— _Jikan wa dare o matte, Jikan wa dare no o machimasu_ — de nuevo la voz de Soul se hizo presente en el lugar, al igual que el sonar del teléfono

—_Su tiempo acaba en cinco minutos _— Black sonrió y yo le quite el teléfono antes de que dijiera algo

— sí, nos iremos entonces~ — cate presionando la pierna de Black, provocando que hiciera caras raras a causa del dolor

— ¡NO! — de nuevo, el sentir el dolor era cansado y doloroso, Soul y Black me miraron de nuevo sorprendidos

— ¿qué estás haciendo Maka? —me levante

— Tropecé — camine al mi lugar y Soul repitió su frase anterior

— ¿Cómo que caíste? ¿ y que no estabas sentado junto a mi hace unos segundos? — sin decir nada mas, tome el micrófono y grite lo más fuerte que pude

— ¡AUN NO TERMINO! ¡CANTARE CIEN CANCIONES EL DIA DE HOY! —

— una soda de melón para la chica, una soda de cola para el anciano y un _ginger ale_ para mí, tu Dios —

No sé cuantas veces repetí el momento del karaoke, perdí la cuenta después de cinco

— Volví — dije con la poca voz que me quedaba, mi madre me miro desde la cocina, junto a mi hermano y me miro ceñuda

— ¿qué le paso a tu voz? — pregunto y yo me senté en la mesa, justo en la primer silla que vi, y recargue mi barbilla en esta

— Karaoke —no tenía ganas de hablar, o mejor, no podía

— ¿pues cuantas canciones cantaste para que tu voz quedara así Maka-chan? — mi hermana camino con un plato en las mano y lo coloco frente a mi

— Como diez horas o más — hice la cabeza para atrás y mire a mi madre

— No seas ridícula — respondió, hice de lado eso, tenía hambre

— estoy cansada… ¿qué hay de cenar mamá? — en lugar de que mi madre me respondiera, Patty me contesto mi interrogante

— estofado de pollo~ — canto risueña, levantándome abruptamente

— ¿eh? — mire el plato frente a mí, contenedor del estofado y me gire a ver a Kami

— ¡hagamos _teppanyaki* _o algo! —

— eso lo comimos hace menos de una semana Maka — gruñí molesta

— vamos… ¡TEPPANYAKI! —

— ya, ya hermana… ¡porque no llegaste antes a ayudar y así hacer teppanyaki! — me dijo Patty entre molesta y divertida

Caí rodando como siempre, en el pasillo de la cocina y el comedor, y levantándome alegre

Mi familia me miro extrañada, como Soul y Black lo hicieron en el karaoke

— ¿qué pasa? — pregunto Spirit, lo mire y luego al teppanyaki, mi sonrisa se hizo de oreja a oreja involuntariamente

— Nada… — me senté emocionada y tome mis palillos — ¡eso! ¡Comamos teppanyaki! ¡buen provecho!— tome toda la carne que pude y me la metí a la boca

Como amaba el teppanyaki

…

Soul lanzo la pelota, salte en el tiempo después de ver en donde caía y la atrape exitosamente, repetí esto como cinco veces

Black me miro asombrado y Soul refunfuño golpeando el bate en el suelo

— ¿Cómo atrapas mis lanzamientos? Pecho-plano-fea — Black después de oírlo asintió pensativo

— Los atrapa de una manera poco posible para mí… su Dios —

Esta vez me tocaba a mí batear, en todas volví en el tiempo, fueron como cuatro, y en todas, nadie las atrapo

Y como siempre Soul no se quedo atrás en quejarse

— ¿Cómo puedes leer si los atrapare? — tiro al suelo su gorra enojado, alce el bate y lo señale con él

— no hay nada que no pueda leer… ¡BAKA! — me eche a reír y Soul refunfuño mas

…

Después de eso fui con tía Marie a darle unos cuantos pastelillos

Cuando los abrió se sorprendió un poco ante esto, era pastelillos de la tienda de Tezca Tiploca, la famosa pastelería _**doble T**_

— valla Maka-chan, si que has gastado esta vez — me miro y tomo un de los pastelillos

— no hay problema tía Marie, es por que me has dado muchos consejos, tenía que agradecerte de alguna manera, si utilizo toda mi mesada en eso, puedo volver y tomarla de nuevo — tome del te que tenia — y así nunca me lo gaste — lo deje en la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente y le rasque un poco la pansa — esto es fantástico Tía, puedo ir y venir cuando quiera, en donde quiera, y al momento que quiera — la vi degustar el pastelillo de fresa y me sonreí

— Eso es genial — me miro — parece que no lo usas para nada en especial, nada importante —

— ¿eh? De ninguna manera, dime ¿tú podrías dejar de saltar en el tiempo? — Negó — lo vez, es de suma importancia que lo haga, es taaaaaaaaaan divertido —me eche a reír

— cuando te estás divirtiendo ¿no hay alguien que está sufriendo como resultado? — detuve mi risa y la mire dudosa

— ¿eso crees? —

— Quien sabe —sentí un poco de pena al pensar eso, podía ser posible, pero no está segura, además, no había visto a nadie sufrir consecuencias a causa de mis actos, de mis saltos en el tiempo

…

Caminaba con mi par de idiotas, digo, amigos, por el campo de la escuela, hacia la cancha de beisbol, cuando unas cuantas chicas de un año inferior se nos acercaron para hablar con Black

— ¿pu-puedo… hablarte? — eran las mismas chicas que vi que nos observaban el día de mi "mala suerte", y la pelinegra le estaba hablando

— Claro… ti Dios te escucha — sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo entendí un poco, tome a Soul de la muñeca y lo jale hacia la salida

— Nos vamos Black, te vemos allá — me despedí de él con la mano y el asintió

…

— Deja de lanzar sin fuerza Maka — Soul me lanzo la pelota y yo la atrape con el guante — lanza con fuerza, con el hombro ¿entiendes? — me estaba enseñando a mejorar mis lanzamientos, tome fuerza y alce la mano para lanzársela, cuando el ruido de la puerta abrirse me saco de mi concentración, al igual que al albino frente a mí, giramos el rostro para ver a Black con una expresión en la cara un poco extraña

— Su Dios llego — nos saludo

—Llegaste tarde — reclamo Soul

— Tu Dios llega a la hora que quiere, simple mortal —dejo sus cosas y tomo un bate para comenzar a jugar con nosotros, la duda me carcomía y no me pude contener

— Black… — me miro

— ¿qué me dijeron?, bueno… preguntaron si estábamos saliendo — Soul tomaba un descanso y estaba con la botella de agua empinada, tomando de ella, se atraganto y miro atónito a Black

— No lo estamos — dije un poco sorprendida

— Eso es lo que dije — suspire al igual que Soul

— ¿y…? ¿Que más paso? — mi curiosidad no tiene fin, pero gracias a ella, obtuve el poder de saltar en el tiempo

— pues… se me confesaron — Soul le lanzo una pelota y el la bateo

— Jamás creí que alguien se fijara en ti Black — se burlo el albino

— ¿y qué dijiste? — estaba emocionada, mi buen amigo el mono tendría novia, si me viera en un espejo, seguro tendría estrellas por ojos

— "no puedo" — respondió Black, dejándome un poco sorprendida

— ¿qué dijiste que idiota? — Lo mire enojada — seguro le dolió a la pobre —

— ¿Por qué la rechazaste? ¡Yo hubiera salido con ella definitivamente! — grito Soul que venía desde el otro lado del campo con la pelota

— ¿no se parece a la chica de cabello negro que te gustaba en primaria? — recapacite en ello y el azulado se sonrojo

— ¡NO! —

…

Estábamos en el crucero, para tomar nuestros caminos a nustras respectivas casas

— Ya no podrás invitarla a salir después Black — y si, aun seguíamos en la misma conversación de: _el rechazo de la joven que se enamoro de Black, _menudo nombre, pero le queda

— ya deja de hablar de eso anciano tu Dios te lo ordena — camino hacia atrás, a punto de tomar su camino, alzo una mano y se despidió — nos vemos — lo miramos irse y después Soul me miro a mi

— ¿y tu bicicleta? — le sonreí

— La deje en casa — se inclino hacia un lado

— Sube, te llevare — salte de alegría

— ¿enserio? Kiaaaaa, estoy de suerte — corrí a subirme atrás y el pronto comenzó a avanzar

…

Pasábamos por donde hice mi descubrimiento de los saltos en el tiempo, iba sentada atrás de Soul y el miraba fijo el camino, mientras yo miraba el lago

— me pregunto si realmente no está interesado en esa chica — hice el comentario, aun en el tema de: _el rechazo de la joven que se enamoro de Black_

— Cuando él dice no, lo dice de verdad Maka — me respondió

— estoy un poco aliviada de eso — sentí como se tensaba Soul y logre ver cómo me miraba de reojo

— ¿Por qué? —

— si Black tuviera una novia, él la cuidaría muy bien, se convertiría en su _Diosa _—

— así es él —

— pero entonces ya no saldría más con nosotros —

— No puede llamas "atrapar la pelota" jugar beisbol — hico un mohín de niño pequeño y gruñí inconforme, ne hice para atrás, dejando colgar mi cabeza, y mirando todo al revés

— de alguna manera, pensé que los tres, estaríamos juntos siempre — suspire — Black siempre son su egocentrismo y tú con tu sarcasmo y burlas hacia alguno de nosotros — nos quedamos en silencio un rato, rato que note como Soul me miraba de vez en vez, como queriendo decirle algo

— Maka… — se rasco la nuca — tu… ¿quieres… salir conmigo? — Me sorprendí ante sus palabras…

¿Salir?... ¿juntos?... ¡¿SALIR?

**Fin del capítulo tres**

**~continué~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teppayaki*: <strong>_En Japón, _teppanyaki_ se puede referir a alguno de los muchos platillos cocinados utilizando un "teppan", incluyendo okonomiyaki, yakisoba y monjayaki, frecuentemente localizados como plato caliente al centro de la mesa. La forma más popular de _teppanyaki_ en occidente consiste de carne, y otros elementos acompañado de vegetales. En Estados Unidos también se le conoce por el nombre de _hibachi_, y los establecimientos son conocidos como "Steakhouse japonés".

Les dejo el linck de cómo es la comida predicha :D

H t t p : / / w w w . g o o g l e . c o m . m x / i m g r e s ? q = t e p p a n y a k i & u m = 1 & h l = e s & s a = N & b i w = 1 3 6 6 & b i h = 5 3 1 & t b m = i s c h & t b n I d = P X U Z B z V V P p A u t M : & I m g r e f u r l = h t t p : / / w w w . c o o k – n – d i n e – u s a . c o m / w h a t . h t m l & d o c i d = D i c r O o M G Y W v G c M & w = 7 2 0 & h = 5 4 0 & e i = I c w x T o e K C e r N s Q K O 2 L 3 e C g & z o o m = 1 & i a c t = h c & v p x = 3 4 1 & v p y = 2 1 7 & d u r = 3 3 3 5 & h o v h = 1 9 4 & h o v w = 2 5 9 & t x = 1 4 9 & t y = 1 2 9 & p a g e = 1 & t b n h = 1 1 9 & t b n w = 1 5 9 & s t a r t = 0 & n d s p = 2 1 & v e d = 1 t : 4 2 9 , r : 8 , s : 0

Quiten espacios ;)… lo sé, un "poco" largo jajaja

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí mis queridos lectores, creo vamos a la mitad de la película, no se bien, me revuelvo mucho<p>

Pido una disculpa por tardar casi dos semanas en actualizar: ¡GUMENE!

Y bueno, agradezco a esas personitas que se leen el fic:

**Patri-chan, Gaxi, ****yuki-chan22****, ****the-lady-of-darkness-97**… gracias por comentar chicas ;)

Ahora, son más que decir me voy a ver que mi mama acaba de llegar :D

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Actualizo!... perdonen la tardanza… ¡GUMENASAI!

Pero este semestre me es muy pesado u.u

En fin, os dejo de aburrir okas

¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

><p><em>Los viajeros en el tiempo,<em>

_Para algunos no existen,_

_Para otros es un mito,_

_Pero para mí, son la realidad…_

_Esta bizarra realidad (XD)_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Saltos en el tiempo!<strong>

**~ capitulo cuatro~ **

― _Maka… _―_se rasco la nuca _―_tu… ¿quieres… salir conmigo? _― _me sorprendí ante sus palabras..._

_¿Salir?... ¿juntos?... ¡¿SALIR?_

Alce la cabeza, mirando su espalda, se dedicaba a ver al frente

― detente ―susurre, al parecer no me escucho, puesto que siguió avanzando ― detente un segundo ― me miro de reojo y se paró, bajando un pie, nos quedamos en silencio

― ¿Qué es eso? ― pregunte, haciendo que soltara un monosílabo en son de pregunta ― ¿Qué dijiste hace un momento? ―

― salgamos ―

― ¿de dónde salió eso? ― Indignada, le pregunte

― De "qué pasaría si Black tiene una novia" ― respondió aun sin mirarme ― y yo… no soy feo ¿cierto? ― me le quede viendo, no sabía con exactitud como lo estaba viendo, mi expresión era sin palabras

― Lo… ¿lo estás diciendo enserio? ― esta vez, se giró un poco a verme, tenía la mano derecha recargada donde va la mano izquierda

― en serio ― me contesto en automático y mi expresión se volvió totalmente a una…de…

¡Sin palabras!

Con la boca abierta de la impresión, y sin aviso alguno, siguió pedaleando

― es-es-espera un momento Evans ― su apellido me salió de la nada, nunca le llama así, bueno, no desde que él me llamo por mi nombre aquella vez en la tienda de comics

― ¿Qué pasa ahora? ― tenía el rostro contraído de flojera, se giró de nuevo a verme

Y sin darse cuenta… yo ya no estaba

…

― pensé que te gusta Soul-kun Maka-chan ― mi tía media unas cosas para la pintura, después de la confesión de Soul, me atreví a saltar varias veces para remediar eso, y que no se diera… pero inevitablemente se daba

Hiciera lo que hiciera, se deba, el me lo decía entre el tema que estábamos tocando…

Que rollo

― mmm, aunque supongo que debes crees que fue una broma ¿verdad? ― miraba la tela como si fuera lo más interesante

― Bueno… en algún momento lo dije tía Marie ― lo admitía, algún día en el pasado, dije que Soul me gustaba, pero… ahora me estaba confundiendo… y mucho

― ¿porque no dejaste que se diera Maka-chan?... pudiste haber salido con él ― esta vez, mi tía si me miro, dejando de lado a sus "interesantísimas" telas

― No, no, no, no, no… ― me estremecí de solo pensarlo

― ¿Por qué? ―

― es que… no sé, no me puedo imaginas a Soul de otra manera que no sea como amigos ― ok, lo dudaba, pero no tenía otra excusa para tía Marie

― si no funciona… puedes volver hasta el momento antes de salir ¿no crees? ― Me mesi nerviosa en su banco…

― no, no quiero hacer eso, jugaría con él, y no quiero ― infle los mofles molesta

― También es posible que la gente se enamore después de haber recibido una confesión ― Tía Marie me giño un ojo… maldita agrrr

― ¡NO! ―

― Cierto… porque lo desiste, y no dejaste que de verdad pasara ― se recargo en la mesa, mirando aun sus telas ― pobre Soul… seguro se lo pensó mucho y espero hasta que estuvieran solos, pero no dejaste que pasara ― al parecer quiere persuadirme… ¡NUNCA!

…

Mire el cielo azul arriba de mí, no pensaba en nada en particular, sentí como Kim se movía un poco a mi lado

― Soul-kun fue transferido a nuestra escuela esta primavera ¿verdad? ― ¿porque siempre insiste en hablar de Soul?, solté un monosílabo para que supiera que la escucho ― ha estado en muchos institutos ¿cierto? ―

― Si ―

― ¿es verdad… que es de Inglaterra? ― levante mi almuerzo, un enorme emparedado, amo estos emparedados

― Si ― le di una mordida y la deguste ― el… ― trague ― es un idiota ―

― no lo ofendas ― note enojo en su respuesta… que va ― crees… ¿que algo allá pasado en su escuela anterior? ― me miro

― ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Pregúntaselo a él ― mordí de nuevo mi emparedado

― no tengo su número de teléfono ―

― se sienta casi junto a ti ― mordí de nuevo mi emparedado y tome la botella de soda que estaba junto a mi

― ustedes son buenos amigos Maka-chan ― estaba claro…

― no, me niego, no le preguntare eso ― tome otro sorbo de mi soda

…

_Él y yo no somos muy cercanos _― pensé, y era verdad, Soul y yo no somos muy cercanos que digamos

Kim y yo caminábamos al salón, me miraba con una sonrisa, esperando a que le diera la afirmativa de que le preguntaría a Soul

Pero, escuchamos un grito en el patio, que hizo que desviara mi atención

Logre ver a Ox-kun siendo mojado por el grupo de Akane-kun… le mojaban directo de una manguera, a presión

― basta ― grito por encima del ruido que hacían los demás al reírse de él, Akane se rio más fuerte que los demás

― es nuestra venganza por echarnos el humo del extintor idiota ― lo escuche decir, y volvió a soltar una carcajada

― ¡deténganse! ― grite, viendo como Ox se tiraba al suelo y esta vez lo mojaban en la espalda, y parte del trasero

De repente el agua dejo de salir de la manguera, desconcertando a Akane y su grupo

― ¿Qué…? ― miraron todos, incluida yo, a la dirección de las llaves, y vi sorprendida a Soul, cerrando la que conducía a la manguera

Sinceramente…. Se veía sexy y muy muy guapo

Menee la cabeza de un lado a otro… basta Maka, no te hagas de una mentira

― ¿a un no terminan? ―metió sus manos en sus bolcillos, caminando de forma cool hacia ellos

Akane dio la señal a sus amigos de irse, sin decir nada más, se retiraron, y Soul se acercó a Ox, y Kim junto conmigo corrimos con ellos

Ox se levanto

― Hombre… estas goteando de mojado ― Soul rio divertido

― Ox-kun… ¿estás bien? ― Kim fue la primera en ir con Ox

― Ayer me tiraron su almuerzo encima, y bueno, yo se los regrese con café ― Kim saco una pañoleta y se la tendió, en son de ayuda

― bueno Ox-kun, si haces eso, siguiendo sus juegos, no dejaran de molestarte ― Soul los miraba desde arriba, ya que ellos estaban en el suelo, Kim en cuclillas y Ox sentado

De repente, Soul me vio, y corrió a mí, aun con las manos en los bolcillos

― ¡Hey Maka! ― note como Kim miro anhelante al albino ― ¿ayer viste el juego? Todo fue increíble… un día hay que ir juntos ― no, de nuevo no

Mire a todos lados intentado no mirarle a los ojos, evitándole

―… ― frunció el ceño ― has mirado a otro lado ―

― No ― sí, lo hice

― ¿algo has hecho?... o algo harás ― me sonrió de lado, con su sonrisa de tiburón, sonrojándome un poco…

― nada ―

― vamos dilo… ¿Qué tramas? ― siguió sonriéndome, divertido

― ¡eh dicho que nada idiota! ― grite enojada… se me quedo viendo desconcertado… carajo, no puedo seguir así con él

― ¿que te pasa? ― baje la mirada, aun enojada, sin saber que decir, que responderle

― Albarn… tu… todo es tu culpa ¿Por qué me pediste que friera la tempura por ti? ― Ox se había levantado, con sus cosas en las manos, y Kim lo miraba desconcertada

― No… yo no sabía que eso pasaría Ox-kun… yo ―

― es tu culpa estúpida ― Kim había corrido a mi lado, y Soul frunció el ceño al escuchar que me ofendían

― ¿Quién es estúpido?, no la insultes idiota, o si no te aventare esto ― Soul se quitó el zapato y la alzo por encima de su cabeza, estaba a punto de lanzarlo, pero le detuve, tomando su brazo

― detente Soul ―

― venga… lánzalo ― grito Ox… y Soul no dudo ni un segundo, se lo lanzo, demostrándome su buen puntería, dándole en la cara

― Lo siento… mi brazo lo aventó sin avisarme ― sonrió de lado y dio saltitos para recoger su zapato

― ¡ESTUPIDO! ― volvió a gritar y salió corriendo

― que rudo… lo defiendo y así me paga ― Soul se agacho por su zapato, y detrás de él fue Kim

― yo te presto siempre dinero y nunca me lo pagas ―

― En nuestro ― escalofríos ― caso es porque somos amigos y tú lo olvidas ― me sonrió de nuevo y puse cara de "estas de coña ¿verdad?"

Se colocó el zapato y camino de nuevo a nosotras

― vamos… respóndeme algo… golpéame, no me dejes así ― Kim me miro dudosa y Soul entre enojado y confundido, me limite a quedarme callada ― estas rara… verdad Diehl ― Kim se sobresaltó y asintió

― sí, si… he estado rara últimamente… aunque no hemos hablado mucho el día de hoy ― me gire… yo sobraba en la conversación

Camine un tramo, girándome de nuevo a ellos, encontrándolos hablando animadamente… sonreí con melancolía, siguiendo mi camino

…

Los días próximos evitaba a toda costa hablar con Soul, en clases, en la calle, ya no me iba con ellos después de la escuela

Y notaba a Soul y Kim más cercanos cada vez, se hablaban más, y… yo realmente no quería saber de su relación

Notaba como Soul me buscaba… pero… lo evitaba cada vez más

No quería que me digiera "me gustas" o "salgamos", puesto que sabía que mi respuesta seria un si

Y no quería herirle… no a Soul

Prefería verle con Kim, quien si quería algo con él, que conmigo

…

― ¡Maka! ― Grito desesperado el albino, pedaleando a toda velocidad a la cancha de beisbol, no le importó chocar con la puerta y entrar de una manera agresiva

― ella no está aquí viejo ― el peli azul lanzaba hacia arriba la pelota, distraído y sin darle importancia a la actitud del albino

― ¿Por qué carajos no está? ― Freno, enojado de la actitud de la rubia, no la entendía, y lo estaba confundiendo, de un día para él otro, cambio con él

― ¿paso algo entre ustedes? ― sintió un leve calor en el rostro, un sonrojo en minoría, evito mirar a su amigo, y pedalear para girar alrededor de él, estaba nervioso y muy hiperactivo

― nada ― avanzo, aun enojado

― Tal vez… ― aventó la pelota, y espero a que callera en sus manos para continuar ― la hiciste sensible ― lo miro, con reproche ― ¿dijiste de eso de sus gordos tobillos?, hombre, te dije que no lo digieras ― Soul avanzaba cada vez más lejos, en la extensa cancha ― sabes que ella se cabrea con eso… no acepta sus verdades la tía ― se sonrió Black, al recordar que él le había dicho lo de los tobillos

― ¡he dicho que no pasó nada! ― grito, de nuevo deteniéndose, mirándolo con una mezcla de dolor y enojo ― ¡nada! ― se calló, mirando al piso, pensativo ― nada… ¿verdad? ― esta vez, lo dudo, y ¿sin querer lo dijo en sueños durante una clase?

Black le aventó la pelota, haciendo que Soul por auto reacción se bajara de la bicicleta y dejara que callera al suelo, para atraparla

Miro la pelota pensativo…

― ¡lánzala hombre! ― grito el peli azul, enojado de no tener el protagónico

Soul alzo la mano, dispuesto a arrojar la pelota, dudándolo antes de lanzarla y bajando el brazo

― no puedo hacer lanzamientos mientras pienso en ella ― giro inquieto sobre su propio eje, no sabía bien que hacer, ir a su casa, hablar con ella en la escuela, quedarse callado y dejar que su amistad se fuera al traste… ¿Qué?

― Esto no me gusta ― pensó en voz alta ― ¡no te entiendo Maka! ― grito, enojado y lanzando la pelota, siendo esta recibida por Black al otro lado de la cancha, Soul saco su celular, escribiendo un mensaje de texto

Y al apretar la tecla de enviar… sabía que no había vuelta atrás

…

Leía cómodamente una revista, acostada en mi cama, con Patty al otro lado de la habitación, supongo yo, haciendo la tarea

Di un salto al escuchar mi celular vibrar en la mesa de noche que tengo junto a la cama, solté un suspiro, dejando la revista y girando en la cama, ya que estaba en el los pies del colchón acostada, y tome el celular

_Kim_

Me había mandado un mensaje de texto

"_me sucedió algo realmente genial"_

― ¿algo genial? ― Me lo pensé un momento, y puche responder…

"_dime, dime, dime… ¿Qué sucedió?"_

Envié en mensaje y espere a que me respondiera

Me bañe, hice los deberes y recogí un poco mi parte de habitación

Y nunca me respondió

Escuche el vibrar de algo en alguna mesa, la cual no era mía, y el teléfono tampoco, Patty respondió su llamada, con un grito fuerte y resonante

― ¡ANGELA! ― y salió corriendo de la habitación, a hablar en privado, supongo

Me acosté en la cama, girando de nuevo y llegando a mi celular, lo abrí, esperanzada de que Kim me había respondido, cosa que no

― ¿Qué le pasa? Me envía un mensaje y luego no responde ― me queje en voz alta, maldita Kim

…

Observe a Kim algo nerviosa al otro día, con su mirada resplandeciente y emocionada

Espere hasta el almuerzo para sacarle toda la verdad del mensaje de ayer

― venga Kim… o se venderá todo ― me miro algo asustada y dudosa, para después poner cara de "pienso en una excusa para huir"

― Emmm… Maka-chan… hoy no me siento muy bien para salir ― sonrió de manera forzada… ¿Qué trama?

― ¿quieres ir entonces a la enfermería? ― no dejare que escapes de mi Diehl, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y alzo las manos, moviéndolas de un lado a otro y negando con la cabeza

― no, no… estoy bien ―

…

Al fin de cuentas… la maldita de Kim huyo de mi

Comía placenteramente m emparedado, con mi soda a un lado, mirando a los demás hacer y deshacer en el descanso, en el patio

Tome de nuevo mi envase de soda, tomando un trago y degustándolo al máximo

No había nada que hacer ese día… ni con nadie

…

Camine a la entrada del edificio con pasos lentos, topándome de lleno con la imagen que jamás creí ver

Soul y Kim hablaban animadamente, al final del pasillo, ella le sonreía con alegría y el por igual

Vi como Kim le ofrecía el almuerzo que ella había llevado a la escuela, Soul la recibió de buena manera, raro en él, y note, como le agradecía con una sonrisa torcida…

Con una sonrisa de tiburón…

Con la sonrisa que solo me daba a mi…

_Ahora se la está dando a ella _― pensé con dolor…

― ¡vamos! Acá hay buena vista ― un chico que paso atrás de mi grito, al parecer había una pelea de nuevo, prefería mirar eso a mirar a la "pareja" que tenía justo enfrente de mis narices

Corrí a ver que ocurría, y me asombre al ver a Ox-kun "atacando" a la pandilla de Akane, con un extintor, directo en sus rostros

― Vasta Ox… vasta ― oí gritar a uno de todos, no reconocí la voz

― Ustedes no se detuvieron cuando se los pedí, ¿Por qué lo debería hacer yo? ― Buena lógica

Presiono más la bombilla del extintor y salió cada vez más, a este paso los terminara desmayando a todos

― lo sentimos, perdón Ox ―

― si lo lamentan, entonces… ¡no debieron haber hecho esto en primer lugar! ― y siguió y siguió lanzándoles el humo del extintor

― Alguien debería llamas a un profesor ― dijo alguien a mi lado, por mi parte me dedicaba a intentar pasar hasta enfrente de todos, quería detener esto, yo lo inicie, yo debería detenerlo

― Ox-kun ¡detente! ¡Ox-kun! ― grite con todas mis fuerzas, debería, tengo que detenerlo

Dejo de presionar un poco la manija, y se giró a verme, de una manera lenta

― ¡Albarn! ― me dio un escalofrió, algo me dice, que no debí hacer eso ― ¿me acabas de dar órdenes? ― me da miedo

― n-no… ¡no lo hice! ― sí, definitivamente… me da miedo

― ¡si lo has hecho! ― presiono de nuevo la manija del extintor, cabreado, me apunto con él y me cubrí con las manos el rostro, escuchando como todos huían de alrededor mío, y esperando inhalar el humo de este

Cosa que no llego, ya que al parecer el extintor se quedó vacío

― ¿Qué? No, ¿porque? Rayos… ¡maldición! ― presiono una y otra vez la manija, y no salió, lo mire asustada, y más aun al ver que me lanzaría el extintor

― de-de-de… detente… ¡detente! ― ok, e tartamudear no es parte de mí, pero es un caso único, debería hacerlo

Porque… ¿Quién mierda no tartamudea al ver que será golpeada por lago realmente pesado que te puede dejar una semana (o más) en cama?

― ¡Ox! ― Soul… eres mi héroe

Mi amigo albino llego a ponerse en medio del extintor y yo, lo mire asombrada, no, no dejaría que lo lastimaran por mi culpa, ya suficiente tengo con la ira de Ox

― ¡Soul! ― vi como estaba a punto de ser golpearlo… ¡no! ― ¡SOUL! ― detuve el tiempo, saltando momentos, segundos, como sea, antes de que el extintor estuviera demasiado cerca

Y lo vi, parado a punto de ser golpeado por esa cosa de metal rojo

Y salte… empujándolo, lejos… cayendo yo encima de él

Vi como el extintor chocaba en la pared y rebotaba, chocando en el piso y de nuevo rebotando, pegándole a mi mejor amiga

Kim

Escuche como gritaba por el golpe, y me levante mirándola, todos se amontonaron para socorrerla

― Kim… Kim ― Jaqueline, su vecina, y amiga de la pelinegra, o sea la chica de:

"_El rechazo de la joven que se enamoró de Black"_

La ayudaba a pararse, no le vi el rostro, pero su vi cómo se sobaba, y rosaba el hombro, donde fue golpeada

Al parecer… todos mis saltos… afectan a otros

…

Lloraba sin detenerse, la acompañe a la enfermería, y la enfermera del lugar, Medusa-sensei, la estaba curando

― no llores no es tan serio ― le coloco una gasa, atorada con cinta especial, creo se llama microport… que va

― ¿y si me deja una cicatriz? ― dijo entre sollozos

La mire decidida

― Entonces… hare algo al respecto ―

― ¿algo? ― me miro, al tiempo que se ponía la camisa del uniforme y comenzaba a abotonarla

― Hare algo ― me di la vuelta, sin esperar respuesta de ella y camine a pasos firmes a la salida, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta… pero alguien más la abrió por mi

Mire a Soul que me miraba enojado, y evitaba verme a los ojos, nos quedamos en silencio y después el alzo la mirada, viendo a Kim llorando, y sin decirme nada… fue con ella

Dejándome a mí en la puerta, sola

― déjame ver ― escuche su voz profunda…

― no puedes estar acá, no se permiten hombre ― ignoro olímpicamente a Medusa-sensei y miro únicamente a Kim

_Como quisiera que me mirara únicamente a mi _― solté un suspiro ― _cierto… lo hacía… y lo rechace_

― No Soul-kun ― después de escuchar eso… me fui del lugar

…

― lo siento, lo siento chicos ― la voz de Soul me molestaba, no quería escucharla, y mucho menos quería verlo, pero… estaba aquí, con ellos, jugando a pasarnos la pelota

― ¿Por qué te disculpas? ―sarcasmo puro… le lance la pelota, con ira

― de verdad lo siento ― se la lanzo a Black

― enserio… ¿Quién lleva a una chica a un juego nocturno para una cita? ― toda la razón Black, toda la razón

― que no iríamos lo tres juntos… ¡no puedes esperar a otra! ― no quiero… no

― por eso dije que lo sentía ― sonrisa de alegría… una sonrisa que antes estaba en su rostro por mí… no, me niego ― además… Kim está de acuerdo con eso ― no…

― así que tú y ella… ¿salen? ― Black… no me apoyes, mi amigo peli azul alzo la mano para lanzarme la pelota

― por su-pu-es-to ― separo la palabra por vocales, y en el momento en que termine de escucharlo, Black lanzo la pelota, me distraje…

― ¿Qué? ― y la pelota, dio donde me tenía que dar

En la cara

― ¿estás bien plana? ― maldito… me sobe la mejilla y mire a Soul

― ¿es verdad? ―

― ¿no puedo? ― me miro enojado… con reproche

Me lo pensé… Soul y yo simplemente somos amigos, y él, nunca me dijo que saliéramos, ya que lo deshice…

Mire el suelo enojada

― Kim-chan entiende mis pasatiempos… me entiende a mí ― ¿Kim… chan?

Alce la mano y le lance la pelota con toda la furia que tenía dentro

― ¡que suertudo! ― y sin querer, la pelota salió del campo, haciendo Soul ir por ella

― ¡idiota… la lanzaste muy lejos! ― eso quería

…

Me sumergí en la bañera… estaba enojada, y aun hambrienta, me había comido toda la cena, y no me importaba…

¿Qué se creía Soul al decirme (no decirme) que saliéramos y luego salir con Kim?

Es un idiota

― ¿Qué le pasa? Dijo que yo le gustaba― hablar debajo del agua, no tiene nada bueno

Comencé a ahogarme y si no hubiera sido porque Salí a tiempo… me moría ahí mismo

Salí agitada, y jadeante

― ¡wow! Estuve a punto de morir… de nuevo ― pase mis manos por mi cabello, quitándolo de mi cara, y sin darme cuenta, tenía algo en el brazo

Lo alce, para ver que era, lo coloque de muchas formas, pero no podía ver que era en verdad… hasta que distinguí que eran números

― ¿Qué es esto?... ― gire un poco mi carne, si no, no podría ver nada ― ¿noventa?

**Fin del capítulo cuatro**

**~ continué ~**

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí, me quede en algo donde no quería quedarme, quería darles más, pero tengo que hacer tarea jajaja, en fin… espero les allá gustado okas ;D<p>

Agradezco a esas personas que me dan un pequeño review cada capi:

**The miss alice15, the-lady-of-darkness-97, tanuki… **son todas… no me importa si solo una persona lee mis fics

¡si lo lee aunque sea una… SOY FELIZ!

Que va, me voy a comer unas fritangas okas jajaja

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

P.D: espero no tardar en actualizar okas, según mis cálculos, nos faltan tres capis y todo terminado ;D (ya tengo el capi siguiente… tal vez lo suba ahora mismo... o tal vez no jajaja)

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los viajeros en el tiempo,_

_Para algunos no existen,_

_Para otros es un mito,_

_Pero para mí, son la realidad…_

_Esta bizarra realidad (XD)_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Saltos en el tiempo!<strong>

**~ capitulo quinto~ **

― _¡wow! Estuve a punto de morir… de nuevo ― pase mis manos por mi cabello, quitándolo de mi cara, y sin darme cuenta, tenía algo en el brazo_

_Lo alce, para ver que era, lo coloque de muchas formas, pero no podía ver que era en verdad… hasta que distinguí que eran números_

― _¿Qué es esto?... ― gire un poco mi carne, si no, no podría ver nada ― ¿noventa?_

Mire a Kim y a Soul, hablaban animadamente, el albino que tenía por amigo, sentado en el suelo, mirándola de una manera… diferente, y Kim sentada en su sitio de él, escuchándolo y respondiendo con una sonrisa de boba enamorada

La vi reír a ella, y el mantuvo su media sonrisa, como disimulando que le había causado gracia, y respondió con algo más, que realmente no entendí

Me dieron ganas de vomitar al ver su escena melosa, bueno, ni tan melosa, pero si algo romántica… sin darme cuenta, ya estaba caminando por el patio trasero

Iba real mente un poco desganada, y solo Salí de mis pensamientos… (No pensaba en nada en realidad) cuando la voz de Black dijo mi nombre

― ¡Maka! ― y me paso por encima de los hombros su brazo, que es muy pesado, y musculoso, me arrastro por el patio, ahorcándome

― déjame ir… déjame ir Black Star ― mire a unas chicas que miraban a nuestra dirección… al parecer, eran las mismas de la vez pasada, la pelinegra y sus amigas

Realmente, no sé cómo me conseguí un par de amigos raros

…

El sonido de las aves en el campo de beisbol se escuchaba nítidamente, mientras Black me pasaba la pelota

― sin ese tío canoso no podemos hacer otra cosas que solo pasarnos la pelota ― dijo, antes de aventarme el objeto redondo ― mañana… lo arrastrare hasta acá para que juguemos bien ― la recibo y la devolví casi al instante

― no creo que sea justo para Kim ―

― Bueno… ― se lo pensó un rato ― si le digo que te estas sintiendo sola… ― y me aventó la pelota ― seguro viene sin pensarlo ― y se hecho a reír, la verdad, no me gusto del todo ese comentario

_Admítelo Maka, adoraste ese comentario_

Le devolví la pelota, con algo de rabia ― no estoy especialmente sola Black ― se sonrío de manera extraña, y no aventó la pelota, si no, se aguantó las ganas de reír

― ¿no comenzó a salir Soul con Kim porque lo rechazaste? ― y como reacción obvia mía, me sonroje, y aventó la pelota

― ¡No lo rechace!, él nunca me dijo nada ― la atrape con éxito, y lo mire enojada

― ¿ah? ―

― ¡OYE!, ¿Por qué ese "ah"? ― Enojada, aun, le avente la pelota, hacia una dirección que no debía, pero para desgracia mía, alcanzo a atraparla ― y dime Black, ¿Por qué no te consigues una novia? ― me miro un largo rato, y sonrío, lanzando la pelota de arriba abajo

― si me consigo una novia, simple mortal, tú te quedarías sola, sin tu Dios ― me acento la pelota y me quede un poco atónita

Ya veo, Black no quiere verme triste por Soul, y solo quiere distraerme… idiota

…

― pensé que te gusta Black, Maka-chan ― me dijo tía Marie ― él es quien siempre te saca una sonrisa cuando estas en modo "depresión" ―

― Black es como el payaso de la clase, es así con todos, dice… "mis súbditos no deben estar tristes en mi presencia" ―

― sal con él ― mirábamos una pintura, estábamos en el museo donde tía Marie trabajaba

― ¿Cómo llegaste a esa solución? ―

― ya sabes Maka-chan… si no resulta, solo salta en el tiempo ― me giño un ojo y fruncí el ceño

― ya te eh dicho, es como jugar con los sentimientos, yo no haría eso ―

― ¿Por qué? ―

― ¿Cómo que porque? ― Me exalte un poco ― es cruel para todos, no te gustaría que te hicieran eso ¿verdad? ― volteé a verle, y sonrío como siempre

― ¿no es lo que has estado haciendo por querer "arreglar" lo que te salió mal antes? lastimando a otros por tu beneficio, eso es también cruel Maka-chan ―

― ¿así es como lo viste? ― Me sonrío más ampliamente y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar

― eso creo~ ― canto dejándome sola enfrente de la pintura, algo enojada y desconcertada

― eres una bruja ― se giró a verme sonriente ― ¿en verdad eres la tía Marie? ― se paró enfrente de otra pintura y la contemplo atenta, camine a ella y la mire, asombrándome

― Esa pintura… ―

― ¿lo notaste? ―

― Sí, la que has estado restaurando desde siempre ― la miramos juntas, tenía diferentes trazos, colores, variaciones en estos, y expresaba mucho, un ligero rostro se asomaba en medio de la pintura, con una expresión de dolor, tristeza, alegría, diferentes sentimientos, que la verdad, dejaban cautivado a cualquiera, también, una serie de círculos, que simulaban la tierra, solo que en diferentes etapas, el primero, tenía la tierra normal, como si nada la habitara, el segundo, la tierra parecía más habitada que en el primero, el tercero, parecía que ese círculo azul con verde y café, esta con una capa gris encima, y el ultimo… un circulo más gris que nada, con ligeros toques de azul, y un poco negro, era, como las etapas que la tierra iría teniendo… y al final, la misma se moriría de algo inexplicable, pero quedaría gris, triste, lo sé

― es una pintura misteriosa. Si la miras durante micho tiempo, te sientes completamente en paz, no sabemos su artista o si tiene algún valor artístico, pero aprendimos una cosa durante la restauración, esta pintura fue dibujada cientos de años atrás, en un tiempo de guerra y hambre ― la mire atónita ― ¿Por qué alguien dibujó esta pintura cuando el mundo estaba al borde de la destrucción? ―

Mire una vez más la pintura, intentando contestar la pregunta de tía Marie… y no encontré respuesta

…

La escuela estaba algo aburrida, todos en su mundo, inclusive yo misma sumergida en mis pensamientos

― ¿Qué harás Albarn?, eres la única que no me ha entregado su plan a futuro ― Stein me miraba desde su silla, moviendo su tornillo una y otra vez

Mientras yo, intentaba ver de nuevo mi brazo, era frustrante no poder ver nada, moverlo y moverlo de todas las formas

― ¿Albarn? ―

Por arriba nada, por abajo, nada, no veía nada en mi brazo, no encontraba ese número que vi la otra vez mientras me bañaba

― ¡Albarn! ―

Era realmente frustrante, recordaba haber visto un noventa la vez pasada, y ahora…. Me encontraba con…

― ¡ALBARN! ― reaccione y me senté correctamente en mi sitio

― no te dejes llevar solo porque te fue bien en la última prueba ―

― ¡sí! ―

Salí de la sala de profesores aun con la insistencia de ver mi brazo, juraría que había visto el noventa la vez pasada, no pudo haber desaparecido así no 'mas

― Qué extraño… ― baje las escaleras, ya viendo esta vez el número "nuevo" en mi brazo ― era noventa el otro día, ahora es cincuenta ―baje la mirada y vi como el grupo de la pelinegra de "_El rechazo de la joven que se enamoró de Black"_ me contemplaba desde debajo de las escaleras

― ve a preguntarle ― escuche

― Pero… este… ― dijo la chica enamorada de Black

― ¿Qué? ― dije sin más, y las otras dos chicas no esperaron más, según se, son Jaqueline O. Lantern Dupré y Liz Thompson, la segunda fue la que se me acerco primero, seguida de la castaña

― ¡E-Espera Liz-chan! ― se quejó la pelinegra, me jalaron hasta chocar con la ventana

― ¿quequeque? ― dije de manera rápida, sin espacios

― Maka-sempai, somos del club voluntario ― dijo la rubia

― tenemos una serie de preguntas que hacerte ― esta vez hablo la castaña

― ¡N-No es nada! ― interrumpió la pelinegra

― Últimamente tú y Black Star-sempai… ― la interrumpió Liz

―… están juntos todo el tiempo ¿verdad? ― de nuevo, la misma secuencia; creo les gusta hablar así

― ¡detente! ― se quejó la morena

― Bueno… ― intente decir

― ¿están saliendo después de todo? ― Las preguntas no son serie… ¡son bombardeos!

― ¿lo están? ―

― ¡¿lo están! ― dijeron ambas, por Dios… en que me meto

…

― fue hace tiempo, cuando yo aún estaba en primaria, el club voluntario de la secundaria Kuranose vino a la casa de retiro donde mi abuela estaba, a mi abuela realmente le gusto uno de los miembros y me hablo de él varias veces, "él es una maravillosa y buena persona", ella lo repetía una y otra vez, después de escuchar eso una y otra vez, llego a gustarme aunque nunca lo había conocido ― me relataba Tsubaki, la chica pelinegra, después de ese bombardeo de preguntas sin sentido, comenzamos a hablar, y les explique la situación, claro sin contar mi "don"

― es una historia hermosa ― dije_ "La abuela de Tsubaki-chan esta loca ¿verdad?" ― _pensé

― después de que entre a la secundaria, aprendí que su nombre era Black Star ―

― así que cosas como estas si ocurren ― me sorprendí

― Pero como vez, ella es muy tímida ― me dijo Liz, algo enojada

― Así que le presionamos a actuar ― hablo esta vez Jacky

― el otro día finalmente logramos que se confesara ― se emocionó Liz

― ¿el otro día? ― dije mirándola, y Jacky me jalo para que la viera a ella

― Black Star-sempai dijo… ― mi miraron ambas muy fijamente, y las mire a las dos, alternadamente

Liz se dio la vuelta y parecía como si estuviera actuando en una obra dramática teatral

― "tengo ya a alguien que me gusta" ―

― "Así que, lo siento, pero no puedo salir contigo" ― al parecer a este par, si le gustaba (que digo gustar: encantaba) hablar de esta manera

― No, bueno… yo… ― dije apenada

― no es nada así ― dijo Jacky, rectificando lo que habían dicho, Liz se dio se nuevo la vuelta, volviendo a verme a la cara, he imitando la voz de Black Star

― "alguien que usualmente es estúpida obtuvo mejores notas que yo" ― recito

― "no puedo llegar a aflojar como Dios que soy, así que…" ―

― "lo siento mucho, pero… "― esta vez la que tomo la palabra fue Tsubaki, hablando por primera ves después de su relato de "amor", la mire un rato, viendo como su coleta de cabello, alta y larga se movía por el viento, me di la vuelta me pegue al árbol detrás de mi

― Esa "alguien estúpida" no puede ser… ¡¿Yo? ―

― Entonces Black Star-sempai dijo… ― tomo de nuevo la palabra Liz

― ¡que no estaba saliendo contigo! ― dijo Jacky

― Pero… ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos últimamente? ― la rubia camino a mí muy amenazadoramente

― ¡¿Es como todo lo contrario? ― De hecho, ambas se acercaron a mi demasiado amenazadoras, pegándome mas al árbol tras de mi

― ¡Por favor explícate! ― SÍ de por sí ya eran amenazadoras, con este comentario lo fueron mas

― ¡E-E-Esperen un minuto! ― las empuje y le aleje de ambas locas, estando un poco mas cerca de Tsubaki-chan ― lo tengo ¡lo tengo! ― me afine la voz ― haré algo al respecto ―

― ¡¿algo? ― se juntaron ambas y me miraron sorprendidas, al igual que Tsubaki se volteo y me miro algo dudosa y curiosa

― ¿algo…? ― pregunto la pelinegra

― ¡Algo! ― afirme

…

Corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, tenia que hacer algo por Tsubaki-chan, de todas formas, yo había arruinado que Black aceptara salir con ella con mi última prueba exitosamente aprobada

Al final de las escaleras salte, cayendo en un bote de basura, llegando al momento exacto de cuando se estaba declarando Tsubaki a Black

Logre ver como la pelinegra se ponía nerviosa ante la presencia de mi amigo, y Liz la alentaba a decirle las cosas

Movía sus manos nerviosas

― ¡Black Star! ― grite, provocando que los cuatro miraran al lado por el cual había desaparecido en el momento "original" con Soul, pero no, aparecí en medio de ellos, asustándoles

― ¿huh? ¿Qué no acabas de irte hacia el campo? ― dijo el peli azul algo extrañado mientras miraba por donde me "fui" y a mi alternadamente

― más importante ― dije alzando la mano frente a su cara ― su abuela esta muy agradecida por tu ayuda en la casa de retiro ― señale a la morena ― ¡bien hecho Black!, y luego… ―

― ¿P-P-Pos que conoces a mi abuela? ― me pregunto asustada, la voltee a ver y me rasque la nuca, inventando una excusa

― ¿Cómo?... bueno, yo, ah, la conocí en los bolos ― _otra cosa mas estúpida no pudiste inventarte, Maka_

― ¡ella esta confinada en su cama! ― dijo algo confundida con mi comentario

― Ah, no ahí… ― _invéntate algo, invéntate algo, invéntate algo…_

Las tres se asustaron y Black ya se estaba yendo

― llámame cuando hayan terminado de hablar ― se dio la vuelta y las tres chicas huyeron de mi

― ¡E-Espera Back Star! ―

…

Corrí de nuevo, a toda velocidad como la vez primera, por las escaleras, esta vez con el objetivo de llegar mas alto, teniendo en mi pensamiento solo una oración

_¡Un intento mas, Maka, solo un intento mas!_

Sale en medio de los chicos de Kendo, soltando cada uno de ellos, una exclamación de asombro, y caí esta vez en un mueble, rompiéndolo, y provocando que todas las escobas dentro cayeran encima mio

Corrí a ver al campo, encontrándome a los cuatro como los encontré la vez pasada

― ¡Black Star! ― grite, y como hicieron la vez pasada, miraron por donde me había ido, me sostuve de una escoba y respire agitada por la corrediza

― ¿ah? ¿Qué no te habías id…? ―

― eso no importa ― lo interrumpí ― primero que nada, ¡eres un cobarde! ¡No estés celoso de mis buenas notas! Y eso no tiene nada que ver con esto ¿de acuerdo? ― aclare

― ¿Por qué sales de la nada para alardear ante tu Dios? ¡¿y no tienes nada que ver con qué? ― al parecer moleste al Dios Black Star

― Como dije, mis notas no tienen nada que ver con que le gustes a Tsubaki-chan ― upss, metí la pata al parecer

Tsubaki se sonrojo como un tomate y negó en voz alta

― te equivocas… ― se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo y gritando ― ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ―_ Bien hecho Maka, lo arruinaste de nuevo_

Liz y Jacky también salieron corriendo, pero en busca de Tsubaki

― espera Tsubaki-chan ― grito la rubia

― ella dice que te equivocas ― dijo Black y se fue

― ¡ah!, Black espera ― grite, quedándome en mi lugar, sin saber que hacer ahora realmente

…

Volví a correr por las escaleras, esperando que esta vez me salieran mejor las cosas, no como las dos anteriores, así que:

_Tengo que empezar con algo más básico_

Salte desde la rampa de clavados y todos en la piscina me miraban, soltando de nuevo, la misma expresión de asombro que los otros

Y al final sentí como caía, chocando con mi cama, y todas mis cosas caían de igual forma encima mío

― Hermana, ¿Por qué estas haciendo líos tan temprano? ― La vi parada junto a mi cama, como la primera mañana desde que tengo mi "don"

― ¡volví muy atrás! ¡Y estoy atrasada, a correr! ― baje las escaleras a toda velocidad y Salí de casa, con el llamado de mi madre con sus "manzanas", tome la bicicleta y me fui a toda velocidad

En la prueba estaba más que dormida, y lo único que me despertó fue el caer del libro de Stein en mi cabeza

Los chicos que me golpearon al principio estaban igual de idiotas que la primera vez

Los mire, y ellos a mi, se detuvieron y fruncí el ceño

― no me mires continua ― dije, me acerque a los chicos del árbol y los quite ― quítense que aquí

Corrí a salón de Tsubaki-chan y le llame con uno de sus compañeros, no tenia tiempo, así que le deje el recado, diciéndole que fuera al patio, y corrí a por Black Star

― No lo entiendo plana, ¿A dónde me llevas? ― reclamo

― Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allá ― dije, jalando de su brazo y guiándolo al punto exacto donde los idiotas me golpearon la vez "original"

Mire a mi alrededor y Tsubaki y sus amigas estaban en el árbol, mi plan iba a la perfección

Y en el momento preciso, los idiotas se soltaron, y avente a Black haciendo que le pegaran, Liz y Jacky se quitaron, dejando a Tsubaki en su lugar, haciendo que Black la aplastara junto con los idiotas

― ¿Qué diablos están haciendo estúpidos súbditos? ― reclamo Black parándose su lugar y al parecer aplastando la cara de Tsubaki-chan

― e-eso duele ― se quejo y Black volteo a verla

― ¡Oh! ¡RAYOS! ― grito, parándose, y levantándola a ella ― ¿puedes mantenerte en pie? ― le pregunto, la pelinegra se sacudió la falda y movio el pie, hizo un gesto de dolor, de que obviamente se habla lastimado el tobillo

― ¡ah!, duele ― dijo débilmente y Black la sostuvo ― pero, creo estoy bien ― su cara decía otra cosa

― No estas bien ― Black la cargo como princesa y se le pego a la cara

― ¡AH! ¡Black Star-sempai! ― Y por consecuencia Tsubaki-chan se puso roja como tomate ― yo… gra-gracias ― y ahí desaparecieron de mi vista, entrando al edificio, seguro a la enfermería

― ¡bien!, al fin hice algo bueno ― me di la vuelta y alce los brazos logrando al fin ver, mi brazo con números

Esta vez, solo tenía un 10

― ¡eh! ¿Cambio de nuevo? ― lo tome y gire un poco la carne, viéndolo ― ¿diez?... ¿diez significa…? ― me quede pensando y reaccione, bajando el brazo y aun viéndolo, formando así un uno ― ¿uno? ―

… adelanto …

* * *

><p>Volví al laboratorio de química, a donde todo empezó, metiéndome a hurtadillas, esperando ver al responsable que me dio este "don", estaba segura que después de ese viejecillo en mi mente, de imágenes extrañas, no eran simples imaginaciones mías, y todo eso conllevo este poder de volver en el tiempo… y lo descubriría.<p>

**Fin del capítulo cuatro**

**~ continué ~**

* * *

><p>¿y que tal me quedo?<p>

Lo se, me eh desaparecido mucho este tiempo, pero hay algo que se llama "examen de admisión a la Universidad" y "Facebook" me atrapan mucho, si no estoy estudiando, estoy en el FB, y si no estoy haciendo ninguna de las anteriores, ando de parranda

Asi que por eso, lo siento u.u, pero procurare hacerme mas tiempo en las noches, y avansarle con mis fics ;D

INFORMACIÓN URGENTE: acabo de borrar una historia mia, ya hace SIGLOS que no la actualizaba, y realmente no la pensaba y actualizar, estaba seca para esa historia, y esa historia era: **The appearances to decive**, asi que para aquellas personitas que se leían mi fic, ya no habrá mas de él… gumene u.u

Gracias a aquellas personas que me comentaron el capi anterior, y que espero sigan la historia:

**The Miss Alice15, strykerhl, The Miss Alice15, Patri-chan**… de ante mano, Arigatou Gosaimasu! ^^

Sin mas que decir, se despide Alexiel Evans~!

P.d: cambiare mi nombre por **Alexiel Izumi** ;D (AVISADAS)

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Oficialmente, son 10 hojas! xD)


End file.
